Shooting Stars
by ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo
Summary: Gaara invites Sasori to go see shooting stars with him. Will new romances blossom? Or will eyedroppers ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But I do own this made up story plot.

--

"Hey, Sasori?

"Yeah, Gaar-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that. That's beside the point."

"So, what is it?"

"-sigh-... you know... I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as dumb as I act."

_"Sure you aren't"_

"Yup...hey, wait a second!"

"..." Gaara silently snickered, while biting on his lip.

"So... is that all you're gonna say to me, right after you confessed your _undying_ love for me?" Sasori said with a smirk.

"Undying? Who said that?" Gaara questioned.

"Me. What are you deaf?" The older redhead stated.

"Ha ha." Gaara sarcastically said.

"Is this the only reason you asked me to come out here?" Sasori asked nonchalantly

"Nah, also to enjoy the shooting stars."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Were you expecting more?"

"Not, really. I though this would be it. If anything was going to happen, I wou-" Sasori was saying, before a certain someone's lips cut him off.

"hmm umm uhm" Sasori was trying say, before Gaara deepened the kiss. The older redhead was quiet from then on, untill...

-+-+-+-+-+about an hour before-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Sasuke...-poke-...Sasuke...-poke-...Sasuke...-poke-...Sasuke...-poke-...Sasuke...-poke-...Sasuke...-poke-... Sasuke...-mid-poke-"

"What the hell do you want, Narutard?"

"Lets go spy on Gaar-. Hey! I'm not a tard! You-you-you Meanie!" The insulted Naruto said.

_"Wow, I've never been so insulted in my life._ Now get out of my house." Sasuke said sternly.

"No. We have to go spy on Gaara." Naruto stated.

"Why?" The angsty teenager though out loud.

"He's been acting weird all day." The 'supposedly' dumb blonde said.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

The only reason Sasuke and Naruto would be worrying about Gaara, is that the three of them have know each other for years. They've all, also, grown to be close friends. (JUST friends for you yaoi fangirls.) Really, who wouldn't worry about a good friend?

"Well I asked him if he wanted to go watch the shooting stars with us and-" Naruto was saying before Sasuke interrupted.

"Wait us? You assumed that I had no plans, and I had to tag along with you, just like that, because you couldn't find a date?" Sasuke said, while sounding a little peeved.

"Yup" The blondie, hyper-active boy said.

"Kay" The pale, dark hair teen replied.

"As I was saying, after I asked him, he said he couldn't. Then he started to walk away from me really fast and I think his face was red. I though be was turning red because maybe it was hot outside, but I realized it was at night and it was like 70 degrees out. Then I was thinking, maybe he had a fever, but he looked fine when we started talking then-," Once again the foxy boy was cut off, by the taller teen.

"-sigh- How dense can you be?"Sasuke questioned.

"What do you mean? All I can tell is Gaara has plans or he doesn't want to hand out with us anymore." Naruto sadly said, while frowning a little bit.

"Naruto! -sigh- Gaara's going on a date. Are you _that_ stupid?" Sasuke said, with another sigh.

"Ooooooh, how was I suppose to know that?!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"So, are we gonna spy on them or not?" A smirking Sasuke said.

"Lets go!" Yelled Naruto.

After Sasuke got ready, they left his house and started walking down the street.

"Sasuke-teme where do you think Gaara is?" The happy blonde pondered.

"Well, Narutard, where every the best view to see the shooting stars are. That is, if he's planning to take his date there." Responed, the passive, raven haired teen.

"Awwww, you two have nicknames for each other." Said a unknown voice.

(A.N)  
So thats my first GaaSaso story. Tell me what you think thanks for reading.  
The next chapter will have a lot of explaining in it. So bear with me. I will have at least some GaaSaso in it.

Warning: in the next chapter there will be a lot of explaining, Haruno bashing , and other stuff I can't remember.

Who is that unknown voice? Find out in the next chapter :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But I do owe this made up story plot.

Warning there's going to be a lot of explaining in this chapter and Haruno bashing. (I really don't like her. Sorry Haruno fans). P.S. it's a long chapter cuz theres ALOT of explaining, sorry again. Hope you like it and thanks for the review, KabutoRockz. I appreciate it. Thanks to I Love My Puppeteers too. Sorry this took so long.

--

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to find two girls, Ino and Hinata. Hinata suppressing a giggle, by cover a hand over her mouth. While Ino grinning, at the comment she made.

Over the years Sasuke has been able to make friends, that are actually girls. Ino finally got over Sasuke and decided to move on with her life, knowing the most, her and Sasuke, can be is friends. Hinata and Sasuke, on the other friends seem to be getting along pretty well, maybe even more than friends. Even if it doesn't show it...at the moment. Naruto are both good friend with each of the girls, even though Ino and himself bicker quite often, at dumb things none the less. Hinata over the past few years did get over Naruto and did tell him, about her former feeling. He did accept them. After a few awkward weeks, they eventually became like brother and sister.

On the other hand Ino and Hinata became friends long before, Hinata developed a crush on Naruto. Their relationship was like a give and take one. Hinata would always help Ino with her homework, manners, ect. Ino would aid Hinata with bullies, sticking up for herself, and having fun. Of course in their small circle of friends, there was also Temari and Tenten. Temari was always the mother hen. Tenten was always the powerhouse of the group, the optimistic one. They became good friends in middle school. Tenten through Neji, and Temari through Gaara. Them became good friends with Gaara when, The Pink Haired, Forehead Girl's possie almost attacked them, because Ino was sticking up for Hinata, and called Skankura... uh I mean Haruno, a bitch. A.N. I refuse to type her full name. I detest her, greatly. Right before the possie pounced on the two, Gaara came beat up half of them. In his defense the half he beat up we're her 'fanboys'. Very idiotic, unfortunate, unknown fanboys. Of course they became close after that.

Haruno is of course a Sasuke Fanboy... err... Fangirl... transvestite?...thingy. She even tried to ask Gaara out once, to get Sasuke jealous. Gaara also detested him.. uh...her (Haruno) very much. He flat out, said "Hell, No" in his calm, monotoned voice and walked away. Everyone in the classroom at the time began to snicker, at the rejection. Most of them stopped when Haruno gave them a death glare. Sasuke was trying his best to hold back his laughter. Uchihas could not laugh out loud. Sasuke found Gaara very amusing and wanted to become friends with him, even after Gaara admitted he was bi. All Sasuke said was "So? Why should it matter if your bi or not. I don't discriminate aginist people. If you don't want to be friends, that's your lost." After much hesitation, they became close friends. Sasuke supported anything Gaara believed in, he also trusted him greatly. Sasuke even went to a bi bar with Gaara once, because Gaara was curious. Of course Gaara owed Sasuke big time. Sasuke got hit-on over a dozen times, and got plenty, of slaps on the ass well, at least a hundred times... Gaara felt bored and wanted to keep count. His ass was sore all week and could barely walk, not to mention sit down. He skips class often so he stayed home most of that week. Oh, did I forget to mention he got groped far to often, for his liking.

(A.N. on with the story! sorry for the long explanations...)

"Har har, Ino." Sasuke plainly retorted.

"Hahaahahaaah...eh wait that was an insult wasn't it?" Naruto said and questioned whole heartily.

"Why, thank you Sasuke." Ino said, with a bright smile. "And yes, Naruto it was, sweetie."

"..." Hinata was still hold back, the full force of, her giggle

"Ino? Why do you always call me sweetie, when we don't go out?" Naruto asked, as if he were a five year old.

"Cuz, your as sweet as any pastry, while having an IQ of one." The blonde girl answered.

"Oh...hey!" Naruto said upsettingly.

"No worries Naruto, that what everyone loves about you." Hinata finally spoke up.

"Yeah, pretty much" Ino said, as if it was the most obvious thing, in the world.

"Eh.. i guess" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hinataaaaaaaa! Why did you say thaaaaaaaat?" The hyper-active boy whined, like a little girl, who wanted her Barbie back from a bully.

"Because, it's true. You can't deny it Naruto." The dark haired, paled eyed girl said with a genuine smile.

"Hmph..." Naruto started to say. "-sigh- I give up. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Ino said.

"Ladies first" Sasuke said.

"Awwww thank yo-" Ino began saying.

"Naruto, tell why we're here." Demanded Sasuke.

"Ha ha, Sasuke" Naruto said sarcastically. "Anyway were here to go find Gaara and spy on him. You?"

"Spy on him why?" Hinata wondered out of curiosity.

"I asked the question first, Hinata" The whiskered boy said, with a grin.

"Ok, ok uhhh...Ino tell why were here..." Hinata hesitantly said.

+--Back With Our Two Favorite Redheads-- -+

"What was that?" Gaar-chan uh... I mean Gaara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori replied.

"Didn't you hear that?" The younger boy questioned.

"I didn't hear anything, Gaara. Can we get back to what we were doing, before." Sasori asked in a very sweet, sugary coated voice.

"Sasori, I'm serious. I think I heard something." Gaara curiously said.

"-sigh- Fine what do you think you heard and where? I'll check it out." Sasori said.

"Ok" A nervous Gaara said.

"In what direction do you think the noise came from?" Said the sighing Sasori.

Gaara pointed the way to the strange, eerie sound he though he heard. Sasori walks off the blanket they were laying on and goes to the trees and bushes that surrounded them, from any noisy people. After looking at most of the shrubbery, Sasori found a particularly, odd looking bush. He used his hands to clear away some twigs and leaves, that were blocking his view. When he saw, what was behind that bush, he almost fainted. It was one the most horrible, disgusting, freakishly scary, he's ever saw More horrible than Sasuke being bald. More disgusting with Haruno with his...her...its? makeup ON. More freakishly than watching Naruto eat no, devourer 50 bowls of ramen, and then watching as his belly inflates, as if he were pregnant. It was the most terrifying thing he has ever set eyes on. It was...

'hmmm I hope Sasori's ok...Man! What's taking him so long! It's been a whole minute... Where the hell is he! It shouldn't take him this long.' The short temper, younger redhead thought to himself. In reality he wanted to finish their little make out session. He had been enjoying it, more than you can imagine.

As Gaara got up and began to walk in the last direction, he saw Sasori walk in... Then all of the sudden he heard a blood curling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

That's all Gaara heard before he went sprinting, in the that direction.

A.N.  
Heh heh -.-' sorry I had to leave it off at that. I really have to work on my other story. Thanks for reading and you could get a spilled ice cream if you leave a review good or bad. If you want more info on the ice cream, look at my Near/Matt FF at the end it'll explain everything .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't owe Naruto or any of the characters. But I do owe this made up story plot.

Hmmmm...uh well thank you to NarutoIsMine again ... this chapter might be short cuz I really need to work on my Death Note FF. Soooo, yeah it'll take about a week to write and post a chapter for any of my stories, if not more. Sorry to any of you guys who actually read my stories and the A.N.'s. Oh, and I really have to concentrate on my grades. They're slipping again... only cuz of a stupid project... I had a freaking A in that class and now I'm gonna get a C cuz of one stupid proj-...heh heh -.-' sorry about my ranting.

Any suggestions, comments, praises, or flames are ok with me. I also take requests.

At the moment I'm working on 2 SasuHinas (awesome pairing), a MattNear (cute... I guess...it was on a whim), a InuKag (for a friend...not a fan of this pairing... no offense), and this story.(I personally think it's gone down hill, from what I was imagining it to be, but a few of those reviews say other wise.) I can multi-task, so don't think this is too much for one person to work with. I once read 3 books around the same time and clearly understood all of their story plots. I just procrastinate so that's when it takes a while to write and stuff. Oh! and I'm trying to write a Shizune/ Itachi or Sasori, (it's a reader choice, you'll understand if you read it)... I know they're weird, but it's cute...sorry the A.N. (or ranting) is taking so much space...I'll make it up to you guys who like my story.

--

Chapter 3 "What! Why do I have to tell them?" Ino said surprisingly.

"Just tell us, Ino" Sasuke complained.

"Ok, ok just don't get your panties in a wad." The blond hair girl said, as the dark haired boy's eye twitched. "-sigh- Well... we're uhhh ummm."

"Well? Spit it out already." Naruto said impatiently.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Ino said frustrated. "We're here because...-mumble mumble-"

"Speak a little louder." Stated, the stoic, Sasuke.

"-mumble mumble-" Ino whispered, to herself very, very quietly.

"LOUDER." Sasuke demanded.

"-sigh- WecameheretospyonyouguysbecauseHinatawantedtoknowifSasukehadadatetogoseetheshootingstars." Ino spitted, out all at once.

"..."

After about 5 minutes of silences, someone actually spoke up.

"INOOOOOO!" Hinata partically yelled at her best friend, while furiously blushing. "That's not the only reason that we're here!"

"Hmm" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Soooo, what was the other thing, that you guys are here for?" Naruto questioned, with a grin.

"Nothing!" The blond said, while turning away and hiding her blush.

"I'll tell you why we're here, Naruto." The somewhat shy girl said, while smiling devilishly. "We're here because, Ino wants to ask you- hmmnmmm."

"Oh, Hinata. I think I heard your father calling us." The blond haired girl said, while covering Hinata's mouth with her hand.

All the two boys could do was, stare at Ino dragging Hinata away. If you were very observant, like Sasuke, you would notice Ino had a faint blush on her cheeks, while dragging the stranged eyed heiress away. He, of course, as smart as he is figured out what Hinata was trying to tell him. While on the other hand Naruto was as clueless as ever.

"HMMMMM." The blond boy thought out loud.

"Thinking hard?" The Uchiha boy questioned. "Or hardly thinking?"

"Sasuke, girls are confusing."

"Yes, they are."

"I want ramen."

"Okay, whatever."

--

After hearing the piercing scream, Gaara inferred that it was Sasori, because the scream was extremely high and girly. Of course it was always a rare occasion if and whenever he did scream. The first time Gaara ever heard it, he fell on the ground and clutched his stomach and gasping for air. It all happen at Sasori's house.

A few of the guys decided, after school, to go to the older redhead's house to get some pizza and play video games. While Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara was fighting over which topping to get, mostly Deidara and Sasuke, Sasori went upstairs to get some game.

As he was up in his room, Sasori decided to do his daily puppet check. He would make sure all his valuable puppets were there, by counting. In the middle of his check, his notice a couple of particular dolls...uh I mean the puppet, weren't there. They were th ones that Sasori, all by himself, had made when he was 3 and a 1/2, his puppets of his mother an father. A.N. He's a carpenter genius, as his father in this FF. He screamed bloody murder, as if a killer with a bloody butcher knife were in front of him. The four boys, including, Gaara, sprinted up the stairs to see what was wrong, except Itachi. He knew what was wrong. When they bursted through his door, they saw Sasori on the ground twitching in the fetal position pointing at the empty spot on his shelf, at that moment all four boys, including Itachi fell on the ground laughing hysterically, just realizing what they had just heard. About 20 minutes later they noticed, that there was a neon, bright yellow sticky note where the missing objects were. It said that Sasori's grandmother took the puppets, to show (off) to her friends, at the the rec. center, on bingo day.

"Where the hell are you, Sasori!" Yelled the younger boy.

Gaara looked at the neighboring bushes that they were laying near and still found no trace of him. He hesitantly went farther, from where they were, to look for Sasori. He had heard creepy rumors about this park. Certain people who lurk around for unsuspecting victims. Gaara thought it would be fine to go out tonight, since it was such an important event for everyone in there town and this was the best view of the sky. There were trees but not too many, of them. The trees were tall, but not tall enough to block the sky. The was always a breeze in the small park, it was always cold enough to to snuggle with that someone special to keep warm, not any colder, not any hotter. It seems like the perfect park and it almost is, with the exception of-

"Eeeekkkkkkk"

Gaara suddenly turns in every direction, hearing were the scream was made. Gaara, for sure, knows that, that wasn't Sasori's scream but someone else's, someone girly-er or phrase a girl, even. He turns and runs towards the scream... When he gets there he sees something so horrifying that...

--

"-slurp- Hey, Sasuke. Don't you have a feeling we've been side track, and we're forgetting something?"

"-slurp- Nah, you're probably just imagining things."

--  
Lol, that it for now. Remember I LOVE reviews. That makes me work faster. It also lets me know that people like my story. Sorry, that didn't have much GaaSaso in it, there WILL be MORE in the next one. And Sorry it's short. Any suggestions? Comments? Or Concerns? will be answered and read.

-6/14/08-

12/3/08

-Hello people....umm, I did some updates and fixed a few things in the story....The nest chapter will come sooon....Oh, and I'm working on my "sorry" problem...I apologize for my late-ness.


End file.
